The Administrative Core will function to enable and coordinate efficiently a rich repertoire of Center activities. It will work closely with the PI, Executive Committee and the two other Cores to implement the goals of the proposed Center. It will also interface with the NIMH, the UCI and Southern California communities and resources. The aims of the Administrative Core are: (A) To coordinate the logistics of the activities of the Center and provide an effective management structure; (B) To coordinate and implement the training / educational activities of the Center, including attracting new investigators to the field of developmental vulnerabilities and mental health; (C) To augment the 'value-added' by the Center by interfacing and interacting with existing University resources, enhancing the research, education and community outreach goals of the Center. The Administrative Core will be led by the Center Director, and will include a Website / Computer manager and an Administrator. It will be the logistics hub of the Center, facilitating the following activities: Executive Committee communications (weekly), Research meetings (monthly), Seminar series (monthly), Annual Conference, Internal Advisory Board meetings, and External Advisory Board meetings (twice a year). It will implement trainee recruitment, interacting with UCI graduate programs and Minority/ diversity programs. The center will administer seed grants (pathway to independence) for trainees, and school / community outreach efforts. The Core will manage the Center finances and regulatory functions (IACUC, IRB). It will interface with University Resources to leverage Center resources, engaging ICTS, and existing mentorship programs. The Core will house the Center's Website, a venue for educational and data-sharing efforts, that will benefit both professional and lay communities